The Lunar wolf howls to the moon
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Luna's Koga's little sister, she was moved to the North to become the chief's son's wife, she gradually got used to her life there, but what will happen when Luna stumbles upon an injured Inuyasha? Will her jelously for Kikyo get the better of her and will she kill her innocent reincarnation? And how does Koga feel about this? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

The last time she saw the one person she loved, it was 50 years ago, when he was pinned to a tree with a sacred arrow by the woman that stole him away from her, his name was Inuyasha the half demon, and the interfering woman was Kikyo. Luna was a half demon, her father was a great a powerful demon, he was known as The Great Wolf Demon, but he was murdered in his sleep when he was stunned and he left Luna's elder brother Koga as the head of the clan. Luna then was kidnapped and she lived with the Northern tribe of wolves as the wife to the leader's son, she loved her life and she got accustomed to wearing the black fur pelts and eventually she belonged there, and after 3 years she had given birth to a healthy son and daughter, twins. She was out one day carrying her twins for some air and to pick up some herbs when Inuyasha came through slowly looking at the sky, he had been injured and she called out to him. He looked at her and she smiled, she led him back to the cave in which her tribe stayed and he stopped at the entrance, feeling the unwelcoming vibe from the wolf demons around them.

"Come on in, we won't bite I promise, hey Gingko, can you get me some bandages? Thank you." Luna asked and smiled as a tall man handed her the bandages, she took Inuyasha's right arm out of his Hitoe and his Kosode and cleaned the blood around his wound. "Alright, this'll sting a little bit to please bear with it." She said calmly and cleaned the wound itself and her eyelids twitched when he reacted in pain, she then laid leaves on top of the wounds after applying a medicine and wrapped it in bandages. "By the way my name is Luna, what's your name?" She asked smiling and a shadow fell over them, she turned around and looked surprised. "Oh my, darling, when did you get back?" She asked and the man, Gregg, took her arm, pulled her to her feet and put an arm around her protectively, glaring at the mysterious stranger.

"My names Inuyasha." He growled and Luna smiled and took Gregg's arm off her, she went over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

"Well Inuyasha, this is my husband Gregg, and these two little ones are Aya and Hikaru, they're my precious children." Luna giggled and Inuyasha gazed at the tiny children, Gregg pulled Luna back and looked angry jealous.

"Well I'd better be going; it looks like I'm not welcome here, thanks for the help though." Inuyasha said coldly and went outside the cave and took off, Gregg sighed and he turned to Luna looking sad and jealous.

"Why did you bring another man here and why were you so kind to him Luna? You know I don't like you doing that sort of thing when I'm here and especially when I'm gone." Gregg said pouting and she kissed him gently and giggled at him blushing slightly, everyone else smiled at their closeness and Luna went outside with Gregg and looked out upon the blue sky.

"He was hurt; I cannot leave an injured man alone if he happens by our territory, it just doesn't seem right to leave them alone." Luna said hooking her fingers together behind her back and she kicked a stone gently looking up. "Well it's about time for the children to go to bed; the sun will set soon, besides I need to go out for a bit to see Koga. You're okay with that, right Gregg?" Luna asked peering at his face and he grabbed her, pinned her to a wall beside the cave and looked at her seriously. "Wha-, Gregg what are you-?" Luna exclaimed softly and he started kissing her neck softly, she closed her eyes and he took her chin gently then forcefully kissed her, bringing her body closer to his and not letting her go.


	2. Chapter 2

He released her and sighed smiling, "Y'know, you are very submissive at times Luna." Gregg chuckled and she looked away blushing shyly, he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Come back before morning alright? I'll be waiting Luna." He whispered gently and kissed her again, he saw her off smiling and went back inside the cave after she disappeared from sight.

Luna ran a great distance to get to Koga's caves, she slowed and stopped by a river; she yawned and splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection in the clear water, thinking about her family back home, her brother and everyone else she left. Luna shook her head and took off again, coming to a valley where there were bones all over, wolf bones and human bones all mixed together in the great valley, just then she smelled something, she gasped and looked up, the Birds of Paradise, or so they call themselves, were flocking above her. She started running faster and one swooped down and scratched her arm, she fell to the ground with a yelp and cringed in pain, she looked at the claw marks and saw miasma, their claws were poisoned. She clenched her teeth and stood up, wobbly and the Birds of Paradise came again at incredible speeds and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over quickly, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a tall man with brown hair and was wearing brown fur pelts and armor, he turned his head to look at her and smiled, it was Koga, her big brother. He fought them off quickly and led her to safety at a waterfall outside the caves entrance, Luna collapsed in pain near the river coming from the waterfall and Koga saw her wound, purple poison miasma coming from it. Koga's friends and followers, Ginta and Hakkau, came out and saw her lying on the ground in pain, her flesh turning a dark purple from the poison, Koga ordered them to bring her inside and help him take care of the poison in her blood. They brought her inside, the rest of the pack making a big and unnecessary commotion, the two had laid her on Koga's bed and the poison was spreading from her right upper arm to part of her shoulder and down to her elbow, they asked what happened to her, Koga answering with just 4 words.

"The Birds of Paradise." Koga said clenching his fists and Luna opened one eye, cringing in pain, he looked at her shocked when she started talking.

"Ko….ga, go… get … my hu…sb…and….Nnngh…." Luna managed and she fell unconscious, he closed his eyes, letting his breath out and nodded, Koga stood up and turned away from her.

"Alright, I'm going to the Northern caves, her husband will be able to help, stop the poison from spreading while I'm gone." Koga said and took off; he arrived there in no time and rushed inside, the whole pack turning in surprise. "I am Koga of the Eastern Tribes, who is Luna's husband?!" Koga yelled urgently, Gregg stood up and walked to the entrance from the back.

"I am, what do you need Koga?" He asked seriously, picking up his children, and Koga looked frightened and angry, clenching his fists.

"Luna…she's been poisoned! By the Birds of Paradise!" Koga yelled and Gregg's eyes went wide, he then took off and Koga followed, they arrived several minutes later, Gregg carrying the two children with him, and Koga burst into the cave followed by Gregg and the children. "Move it! Get out of the way!" Koga yelled at them and they ran right up to Luna, now the poison has spread to her whole arm and almost to her neck, "She was attacked on her way here, the poison's entered through the wound on her upper arm." Koga explained and Gregg set the two babies down beside her, he examined her wound and took something out of the pouch on his side and spread it on her wound, then started chanting a ritual and took some of his blood and spread it on his palm then put something on it again and held it to the wound.


	3. Chapter 3

He then lifted his hand, poison coming out and her flesh returning to normal, he moved his hand and then all of the poison was out and flowing towards his hand, it then shaped into a ball and he crushed it, making it disappear for good. Luna opened her eyes and her children started crying, she moved her hand over and tears slipped down her face, she moved her free arm and touched them lightly, Gregg sighed in relief and he stood up, Luna looked back and realized she was at Koga's caves.

"Koga, Gregg, I'm sorry… for being such a burden to you all the time." Luna sniffled and Koga protested, she sat up and her wound was healing already, "Well it was nice seeing you again Koga, oh, these are my children. Aya is the girl and Hikaru is the boy, so that officially makes you an uncle, Koga." Luna smiled and caressed the tiny children's cheeks, she stood up and Gregg took the children while Koga wrapped her wound in bandages, she hugged him and talked with him looking at the waterfall. "Well, I think it's about time I head home, the little ones are making a fuss, it really was nice seeing you again big brother." Luna smiled at him and Koga smiled sadly, he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, Gregg came out and passed off Aya to Luna, she giggled and Koga saw them home, making sure no Birds of Paradise attacked Luna again.

Luna and Gregg walked home instead of running, they rested in the shade for a few minutes then took off again, this time they were running, they made it back to their caves and Luna laid her two beautiful children down and kissed their foreheads. Her friends Lucas and Nara asked what happened to her, lifting her arm slightly with their hand just under the bandages on her arm. She looked at it their hands and then looked up at them; the whole clan listening to her answer, Luna looked down sadly and put her hand over the bandages, looking in the distance.

"It's nothing, I was just attacked by the Birds of Paradise and got hurt, I'm fine now though… so you don't need to be worried anymore, Lucas, Nara." Luna muttered sadly and then looked up at them smiling slightly; she then smelled a familiar scent, mixed with one of the woman she despised, Kikyo, Kikyo stole Inuyasha from her and Luna could never forgive her for that. "Something's not right; I can sense Kikyo's arrows power, but why? And why against Inuyasha?" Luna asked herself as she got up and walked out to the village in which Kikyo lived in, Luna came across a clearing and saw everything, she saw Kikyo pinning him to the tree with an arrow. "Inuyasha!" Luna yelled as she ran towards him, Kikyo glared at Luna but she ignored it, running to her love, she tried removing the arrow but it didn't work, she just got rejected. "Inuyasha! Kikyo! What have you done you bitch!" Luna screeched and glared daggers at the woman, she collapsed and Luna saw the blood on her shoulder, leaking down onto the ground, she scrunched her nose and then ran away, desperately trying to find Koga or Gregg, crying loudly. "Gregg! Inuyasha's been hurt! The arrow won't come out no matter how hard I try!" She cried and he looked puzzled, she tried to remove it but failed also, for 50 years they have tried to remove it but to no avail, one day she felt Kikyo's presence, but something was off, it was Kikyo, but somehow different.

"Mom~! We're back~!" Hikaru and Aya called happily, hugging her from behind, they had grown so much in 50 years, being demons they aged slower and stayed young, right now they looked about 16 years old, Luna staying looking young too, Gregg also was young, since they were the same age.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hahaha~ Aya, Hikaru let go!" Luna giggled, when the two did she kissed their foreheads, welcoming them back, Gregg then came up behind her and said her name seriously, indicating there was a problem.

"Luna, I need to talk to you." Gregg said pulling her outside, once they were outside earshot he turned and looked at her seriously. "Kikyo's returned, but there's something odd about her, she doesn't seem quite the same." He muttered and she nodded, saying she noticed, they then decided to take their children and go find out just what was going on, they all snuck out and came to Kaede's village, during the 50 years, the village accepted them as friendly and they often visited after going hunting to help them out. "Lady Kaede, the girl… who is she?" Gregg asked as they walked up, the villagers welcomed them warmly and Luna sighed, went up to the girl, knelt down, and studied her face hard, taking the liberty to turn it to the angle she needed.

"Well, well, what'd ya know? It's a reincarnation of the bitch, great, just great, as long as you stay away from _my_ Inuyasha, then I might consider putting up with you." Luna snarled hatefully, the girl looked confused and Kaede shook her head, saying to just give up on the fool, Luna smirked and stood up, Aya and Hikaru looked at the girl and then smiled.

"Mom~! We like her~! She's friendly~! And she's nothing like the woman that you despise~!" The twins chimed, Luna sighed heavily, smiling, and she agreed, that indeed the girl wasn't like Kikyo, then she felt something, a premonition, she clutched her head muttering, Kaede looked at her worriedly, usually Luna's random premonitions were quite bad.

"Kaede! Inuyasha's gonna be revived!" Luna announced and everyone gasped in shock, she ran to the tree in which he was pinned to and saw him opening his eyes, the girl, Kagome, walking up cautiously.

"Well, well, been awhile Luna, haven't seen you in forever, where's Kikyo, I'm dying to kill her." Inuyasha told her cockily, Luna face palmed and sighed, seeing he was clearly fine, she turned to Kagome and told her to touch the arrow, the girl did just that and it disappeared.

"So I was right, you really are her reincarnation, well lucky you that I despise her, but you, I can live with, you're not so bad actually, and Inuyasha I believe you should behave, don't tick me off right now." Luna threatened and he smirked and broke free, lots happened and now the sacred jewel was shattered into millions of pieces, Luna had caught a couple and put them in her arms and legs.


End file.
